User blog:AquaTerra7/Steven Universe Episode 12
Used to be Close Bubblepie *angrily slams the crystal palace doors open* Jewel Okay, what was that all about?! Bubblepie JAX! Jewel What about Jax? Bubblepie I dont want to derping talk about it. Jewel Oka- Bubblepie -He tried to hurt me again! Jewel What?! Bubblepie With that stupid necklace! Jewel Oh my gosh. Bubblepie I thought he was my friend.. Jewel I'm sorry Bubblepie.. *Jewel pats her back* Bubblepie Call me BP. Jewel Okay.. BP. Jewel Now, it's been a long day. Lets get rest okay? *Bubblepie nods* *In the Overworld* *Jax is sitting sadly at a table in a restraunt* *Jax sighs* Waitress Here's your waffles Sir. *The waitress puts a plate of waffles on the table* Jax Thanks.. *Jax sadly eats the waffles* *Jax sighs with his mouth full of waffles* Jax Who knew they had such good waffles in the overworld? Waitress Oh my goodness! Are you the King?! Jax *gets angry* NO!! *everyone in the restraunt looks at Jax* Jax Sorry.. *Jax leaves the restraunt* Waitress HEY! That will be $9.89!! *Jax sighs and sits by a bush* *Diamond appears behind the bush* Diamond Jax! Jax *screams out of scaredness* ..... YOU! Diamond Jax.. Jax This is all your fault!! Diamond Jax, before you point fingers, I want you to know that I'm your friend! And by friend, I mean that I'm your 'only '''friend. Jax What do you mean? Diamond Lets see.. Bubblepie.. she has recently lost all trust for you.. and Jewel.. she'll believe everything Bubblepie tells her. Therefore, you should appriciate me. I'm the only one who has stayed with you this whole time. Jax .... Where are you getting at? Diamond I need you to make a choice. Jax No! I dont want to be King! Cant you just let someone else be King? Diamond I'm afraid thats not how it works Jax.. If any other gem were to face Bubblepie, it wouldnt be fair now would it? Her powers would be far better then theirs.. Jax I just.. I dont want to do it. Diamond I understand Jax, Its a hard decision. But do what you think is right. If I was you, I would do it. Its destiny. But Jax.. tell me.. why are you scared? Jax Bubblepie is my friend. Diamond WAS, Jax. WAS. Bubblepie WAS your friend. Jax But..- Diamond She called you USELESS Jax! Jax So did you!! Diamond But you don't have to fight me in battle do you? Jax No... Diamond So what do you sa- *Jax realizes that he still has the necklace in his pocket, and he gets an idea* *Jax quickly grabs it and shoves it onto Diamond's neck* Diamond AHH!! Diamond *rips it off of her neck* Jax thinks: crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap'' Diamond *angrily sighs* you know what Jax? Since we're friends I'll let this one slide. What's your decision, friend? Jax *breathes heavily* Uh-uh- I-I don't know.. Diamond CHOSE, friend. Jax I-I'll... FINE! I'll DO IT! I'll GO INTO WAR! Diamond *suprised* Good choice. Jax *tries not to tear up* *Diamond summons a mirror with a crack down the middle and shows Jax his reflection through it* Diamond Don't worry about her. She's nothing anymore. Jax *makes an evil-ish face in the cracked mirror* ..yeah. *Diamond puts her hand on Jax's shoulder* Diamond It's time to train. NIGEB RAW EHT TEL Category:Blog posts